1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to communication technology, and more particularly to a gateway device and method for establishing Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) communication using the gateway device.
2. Description of Related Art
People may communicate with each other by dialing a phone call over a network, such as the Internet. However, an unstable network may influence communication quality.
Furthermore, before dialing the phone call over the Internet, people have to login to a network platform provided by a telecommunication company and download a software program. The software program allows telephone calls to be made over the Internet using a general purpose computer. Thus, a gateway device and method for ensuring the communication quality of the phone call over the network are desired.